


Bleeding Hearts

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarkes feeling like shit, Lexa left and Abby is left to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Hearts

**Bleeding Hearts**

 

Heavy breath. Sweat. Heat.

 

Clarke struggled against the dizziness. The pain. The air was thick, tasting of spice and earth.

 

She strained against the sheets. Five days of this…impossible. She couldn't. Not here. Not now.

 

She'd been on the Earth for five months...and this was her first heat. She'd been on suppressants since she was fifteen. Now at twenty-one, it was all catching up with her. A nightmare infecting her body.

 

She was in the medical bay...and she needed an Alpha...badly.

 

It was unnatural for an Omega to suffer through a heat alone...and without an Alpha, it was almost certainly fatale.

 

She turned to her side. Whimpering.

 

The door opened, and Abby walked in, immediately rushing to Clarke's side.

 

She felt her pulse, clicking her tongue in dissatisfaction. She ran her fingers through Clarke's sweaty hair.

 

Clarke closed her eyes, leaning into the touch. Her heat eased up. Her mother was a strong Alpha...and the pain abated...but only just.

 

Her mother sighed, “It's unheard of for an Omega to take so long to be...compatible with someone.”

 

Clarke had always refused their advances, it never felt right...and her first kiss had disgusted her. The boy tasted like rotting flesh...and she'd thrown up ten seconds later. Most Alpha's smelt like piss and decay...an extreme that most Omega's didn't share with her. Her mother was one of the only one's that smell comforted her...and her body rejected most others.

 

Abby moved her hand, sighing when Clarke wept. “It's okay, give me a moment.”

 

Clarke heard a shift, as her mother enveloped her in an embrace, pulling her close. “It'll be alright.”

Clarke choked out, “I was claimed...and then they left me.”

Abby's grip on her tightened...and her voice quivered. “Who left you? I'll find them and bring them here...it's their responsibility. I imagine they're in pain as we speak.”

Clarke buried her face in the pillow. “Lexa, before the battle a month ago. I...she took me, and I let her. I didn't think that...”

Abby paused, pulling her daughter closer. “It's alright Clarke.”

 

Abby let her daughter cling to her, as hummed gently, pulling her to unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I look forward to the comments. That's right an Alpha/Beta/Omega story that isn't porn, my god! :P


End file.
